


I can show you the world

by ichliebeskam



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, M/M, University AU, eventual angst, this is my first fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-19 18:41:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11903856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichliebeskam/pseuds/ichliebeskam
Summary: The University AU about Jonas and Mikael that no one asked for.





	1. The Leaking Pen

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to one of my best friends Reine (@sandviksmoe) who got me into Jokael. Love you Reiny <3 Hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing this for you. 
> 
> THIS is my very first fanfic, I wrote this because I found it hard to find any Jokael fics that extended past a chapter. So, this is the Jokael fic that NO ONE asked for. There's going to be a f/f ship but I haven't decided who it'll be yet.
> 
> Jonas is 19 and Mikael is 21.

Jonas was absently-mindedly chewing on his pen as he spaced out, ignoring the hustle and bustle of young, hipster Norwegians racing in and out of the coffee shop with their coffees in hand made with three different types of milk and two types of sugars, made at an unusually accurate temperature. He broke from his daze when he felt something bitter taste his tongue. He licked his lips in curiosity and frowned before realizing he’d chewed his pen to the point of it breaking, leading the ink to leak everywhere. Staining his lips, his wrist and his brand new H&M shirt that Magnus bought him for his birthday, blue (despite his constant protest that he didn’t want a gift that was from a capitalistic, unethical chain store.)

 

“Faen..” he muttered under his breath before slightly jumping at the sound of an attractively deep voice. 

“You’ve been making out with that pen for quite some time now, Eyebrows. You’ve got a little there”

 

Taken aback, Jonas frowned and gazed up at the voice with what could possibly be, the most dumbfound look ever. In an attempt to rub off the ink on his lips, he ended up wiping it onto his nose, inducing the attractively deep voice to chuckle.

 

“You’ve got something, there” the voice said again.

“Where?” Jonas asked in a somewhat rushed tone. He was already feeling embarrassed that such a cute guy had started off their interaction by pointing out a fault of his. He was careless. As he had gotten older, Jonas’s friend circle had become smaller as he had learnt that 95% of everyone that came into contact with him had a hidden agenda (Excluding teachers, baristas, and shopkeepers) due to him being the first year weed supplier at The University of Oslo and the outstanding marks he’d got in his exams, not to mention his eyebrows. At the end of his very first semester at Uni, he’d topped the grade and had demonstrated knowledge and opinions unlike any other of his course-mates. Due to this, he behaved in a way that would somewhat turn-off those with a hidden agenda, excluding his clients. They were important, they were putting him through college. It’s not like his parents couldn’t afford it, it was more of a pride thing. After getting accepted into university, Jonas wanted to show the world that he could do anything and everything without anyone’s help. He craved independence.

“Here.” The voice said again.

The owner of the voice leaned over, wiping the ink off of his plump lips with a wet napkin and smiling in content as he removed the ink off of him. Jonas was confused. Who was this kind, attractive stranger that had just prevented him from getting ink poisoning the same way his mother would’ve helped, with such tenderness.

 

“Thanks…”

“Mikael.”

“Mikael…” Jonas repeated. It had a nice ring to it, different to Michael which was a typical European name.

“Do you normally address people by their facial features?” he asked with humor in his voice.

“Only the ones that make out with pens aggressively.” He smiled and raised his eyebrow playfully. Mikael was cute, he had pointy teeth just like Even and his ear was in a man-bun showing his forehead. Jonas wondered for a second if it was possible to screen movies onto his forehead with a projector because it was so big and shiny. His skin was the colour of a perfect latte. Warm. Like the way Jonas had felt when he had leaned over to wipe the dripping ink off of him.

 

Jonas wasn’t gay. Yes, he’d watch Isak and Even make-out in corners at parties a little longer than comfortable. Maybe he’d signed up to Grindr and would text back and forth with attractive men asking whether or not he was a top or bottom. And yes, maybe he’d sucked off a dealer for weed when he was absolutely desperate once, and maybe he had enjoyed making the dealer quiver and cum in his mouth. But no, Jonas wasn’t gay, he was nowhere close to it. Wasn’t he?

 

“Can I sit? I’m waiting for a friend” Mikael interrupted his thoughts. He’d been doing that a lot lately, getting lost in his thoughts and spacing out.

“S-sure, it’s the least I could offer for you helping me out with - ugh - this. I’m Jonas, by the way,” Jonas stuttered before gesturing to his white shirt that had now been stained blue. Wow. That sounded desperate, good one Jonas. Why was he tripping over his words? Get it together man.

“Great! So what’s on your mind?” Mikael asked enthusiastically while inspecting Jonas’s thick black, hipster-like glasses. Jonas was a hypocrite in more ways than one.

“W-what's on my mind? How do you know I’ve been thinking of something?”

“Well, one doesn’t typically chew on their pens for ten minutes unless something’s wrong.”

Of course, that would be the obvious thing to say but Jonas couldn’t help but blush knowing such a cute guy had been so observant of him. Normally he’d find this creepy but the man-bun and lip rubbing (That Jonas had enjoyed) made up for it.

 

“It’s just.. I have this paper to write on this guys’ theory on moral capitalism and I’m having a mind block-- You probably don’t care though.” Jonas stopped midsentence with a low, dragged out tone.

He wasn’t normally this “small” around strangers but he didn’t want to embarrass himself even more in front of Mikael, he’d done that enough for one day.

“Who’s the book by?” Jonas eyes widened.

Mikael was observant, cute and interested in his stupid opinions on Capitalism. Was he a fallen angel?!

“Adam Smith.”

“Adam Smith? The guy who’s book Margaret Thatcher carries around everywhere?! “You know him?”

“Of course I do, his theories are so ridiculous!”

Jonas cuts him off in excitement.

“I mean sure, you have to start somewhere. But his ideology is so unrealistic. You can’t carry them out without affecting some party negatively compared to the others and don’t even get me started on-”

 

“Mikael. Jonas?!”

“Even?!” they both said at the same time. Mikael in anticipation and Jonas in surprise. “You know Eyebrows?” Mikael said in surprise. He looked over at Jonas and grinned cheekily.

“Jonas, I mean. “Mikael, of course, I do, He’s Isak’s best friend. Look at the poor boy, you’ve scared him to death, his face is turning blue. What’d you say to him?!”

The two of them chuckled, making Jonas flush in embarrassment before smiling and laughing along with them. Even was so good at this. Making others feel comfortable, safe and protected. Jonas could only wish that he could experience a fraction of what Even makes Isak feel. Not from Even, obviously, but that feeling of being wanted and loved, not simply for what he could offer but for what he truly was as a person. A strongly opinionated 19-year-old with curly hair and a unibrow who was stuck in the closet and just wanted to love and be loved.

 “I should get going.” Jonas interrupted. Sitting here wasn’t going to help get his report done and he'd probably end up saying something stupid. He didn’t want to embarrass himself again. Next time he’d meet Mikael, he’d want to be in control of the situation, just like everything else in his life. This clearly wasn’t the first impression he’d been hoping to give off.

“Oh well that's a shame, things were just starting to get interesting,” Mikael complained. “Even! Why'd you had to come so early? Can you go back out and come in again?” Mikael laughed.

His laughter was nice. Jonas didn't know it yet but soon it would become his favorite song.

“Yeah, well we can't all have what we want right? A world without capitalism sounds dreamy and all but that's not happening anytime soon.”

Even smirked and put his hand on Jonas’s shoulder, giving it a quick squeeze.

“Now, now both of you. We've got things to do. Go, Jonas, before Mikael makes your ears bleed with his outrageous theories and disastrous music taste.”

With their bantering, Jonas could tell that the two had been friends for quite some time now.

“I'll be off then.” Jonas said whilst packing his stuff up in a hurry. He held his SnapBack and nodded a “goodbye” before heading to the counter to pay for all the drinks he'd ordered in the last 2.5 hours of him being absolutely unproductive. 

“What's my total?” He asked the cashier.

“Your bills' been paid for.”

“What? By who?!” Jonas said in surprise.

“They left their details on this.” The cashier handed him a napkin that had been cutely folded into an envelope just as his phone started to vibrate loudly in his back-pocket. Jonas grabbed his the folded napkin and stuffed it into the pocket of his flannel before grabbing his phone and answering it. 

“I’m coming, Thea, I’m coming!” Jonas panted while clumsily putting his wallet into his backpack and rushing to catch the last tram that wouldn’t come for another 45 minutes. Stopping just for a second to look at Mikael, absorbing his every feature dreamily, in that minute everything else drowned out around him. Thea’s voice urging him to come home for dinner, the hipster teens walking in and out of the shop, the whistle of the coffee machine that would prepare the milk for lattes. He licked his lips and frowned as he recognized the bitterness of the ink from the pen as he gazed at Mikael’s Adam's apple, the little hair’s that would spill from his man-bun, framing his face, his cheekbones that would protrude with every smile and laugh he’d react to Even with. The bell of the coffee shop’s door rung and reminded him that he was still on the phone with his little sister who was urging him to come home so that he could meet her new partner for dinner and that he would miss the Tram if he didn’t sprint right this second.

Mikael’s eyes fell on Jonas in his rush, licking his lips as he watched him pant with his eyebrows furrowed. He raised his hand to wave him “goodbye” but ran his fingers through his hair in an attempt to seem cool after Jonas bolted, missing Mikael’s farewell and inevitably leading Mikael to mess up the man-bun that he’d spent 5 minutes on tying up so that it was immaculate.

“Mikael you don’t have to act cool around me.”

“Me? Act? In what world?!” Mikael protested.

“Mikael, must I remind you that you were the lead in 5 school plays because you’d purposely give the girls the wrong script so that when they’d perform they’d mess up and you’d have to step in? And what happened to “I’m never gonna be desperate like you, Even?” he questioned mockingly...


	2. Smack bang, diggity dang you got it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonas finds out who paid for his coffee, gets reunited with an old "friend" and takes leaps he never imagines taking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is chapter 2 of I Can Show You The World!! I'm so happy with the response I received with this. I actually wanted to chuck this after posting it but I pushed through and came up with this gem. 
> 
>    
> \- Jonas’s mum’s name is Freya and his dad's name is Peter.  
> \- Thea is two years younger than Jonas, making her 17.  
> \- Emma’s 18 lol please don’t hate me for adding her in

“Have you been sucking smurf dick?” Thea exclaimed in surprise, cocking her head to the side with the quirk of her brow. Thea was great and all but sometimes she'd just say the most stupid things at the most inappropriate times. Jonas would probably put that down to himself though because she'd probably picked it up from when Isak and him would play FIFA together. 

 

The mention of sucking dick made Jonas blush and with it his temperature rose. 

His curly locks were in a frizzy, noted mess and his clothes were all damp. 

 

“Oslo weather…” 

“Hmm? Is that all?” Thea smirked, his little sister knew something was up, she was used to him being slightly more domineering but today he was… different.

 

“Thea.” He said sternly in an attempt to deter her from sticking her nose into his business. Also, she was standing right in the doorway, a minute longer and Jonas would probably be on the floor with a case of pneumonia. 

 

“I'm going to get changed. Is he here yet?” 

“She, you mean.”

“She?!” Jonas stopped in his tracks and looked at Thea as he was moving to his room. 

 

Thea rolled her eyes. 

 

“People are gay, Jonas, or Lesbian in my case.. or Bi- whatever I don't know?!” She exclaimed in frustration. 

 

The frustration Thea depicted warmed his heart. He remembered how tense and closed-off Isak had before coming out and while Thea was a bright personality in general, he knew that things would be changing, he just hoped they would be for the better. 

By now he had entered his room and thrown the clothes covering his torso off, the envelope flying out of the flannel and resting at the foot of his bed. He dried himself off frantically with a towel before rushing to his closet.

 

“I've picked something out for you already” Thea said with her arms crossed as she leaned in the doorway, indicating to the white button-up and black jeans that had been perfectly ironed that rested on his bed. 

 

In a frenzy he changed, he wasn't bothered by Thea, she was two years younger than him and she was mature enough to handle him changing in front of her.

 

“I didn't know you could do origami,” Thea commented as she knelt down and picked up the folded napkin, analysing its every fold, eager to open and discover its hidden content. 

“Snooping now, are we?” He smirked and plucked the envelope napkin delicately out of her hands, ensuring not to rip it. The change of clothes had put him back into his normal, confident mood. 

He placed it on his bedside table underneath Adam Smith’s book. 

 

“Nah, I haven't. What should I do about my hair?” 

“Sorry Jojo, can't you help you with that” she chuckled, stopping at the sound of the doorbell. 

“T-that's her!” She stuttered in excitement. 

 

Jonas smiled warmly. “I'm sure it is, I'll be out in a second, I need to fix, ugh, this?” He trailed off unenthusiastic while indicating to the tangled mop on his hair. Without another thought, Thea raced off, leaving Jonas with probably a minute or two of solace. He ran his fingers through his hair after aggressively combing out the knots in them, shift his hair from one side to the other in an attempt to find a visually pleasing angle. 

 

“Maybe I should tie it up like Mikael..” 

 

The thought of Mikael combing and running his fingers through his curls sent shivers down his spine. His fingers paired with his deep, low voice made Jonas mewl softly, eyes closed with the soft tilt of his head to the side as he visualised Mikael draw closer to his neck.

Fuck, Mikael.

He reached over to unfold the napkin with an inch of hope, hoping that the details belonged to Mikael but stopped abruptly at the call of his name. 

 

“Jonas!!” (Imagine it the way Eva used to say his name :’) “Jonas!” This time it was his mother calling him. 

Since he’d been so invested in his side job and with university, he’d barely spent any time with his family. Ever since their family dog  [ Freddy ](http://cdn1-www.dogtime.com/assets/uploads/gallery/golden-retriever-dogs-and-puppies/golden-retriever-dogs-puppies-7.jpg) had passed away in his senior year, he’d been more reluctant to stay at home and hang around everyone. Freddy was a constant reminder of his childhood, his youth, his messing around. Freddy had been with him through everything. He was there when he failed all his mock exams, he was there when he’d broken up with Eva, he was even there on the morning of his graduation from Nissen. He’d worn Jonas’s graduation cap and they’d taken pictures so that the moment could be captured. His eyes fell on a couple of  [ polaroids ](http://www.gettyimages.in/detail/photo/hawaii-golden-retriever-wearing-graduation-cap-and-royalty-free-image/154330102) that were stuck on the wall above his study, one of them being Freddy wearing his graduation cap.

 

“JONAS NOAH VASQUEZ!” 

That too. Ahh, to be at home with family. 

Jonas finally strutted outside into the living room, anticipating to put a face and name to the person holding his sister’s heart so tightly.  

 

“Jonas?!” 

“E-emma?!”

“Thea?!” Thea said on her own wanting to be included, slightly oblivious to the fact that the two had previously interacted.

 

“You’re dating Thea?!”

“You’re Thea’s brother?! 

 

Of course, Emma’d had no idea he was Thea’s brother. It was all well-known fact that Jonas hid the fact that they were dating from everyone. Naturally, he’d refrained from telling Thea about Emma, but it wouldn’t have made a grand difference anyway. Emma had outed his best friend and Jonas and Emma only really dated for a month, that’s like, nothing. 

 

“What happened to ‘it’s 2015, time to get out of the closet?’” he exclaimed in surprise and in defence of Isak. 

“People are gay, Jonas, you of all people should know that.” 

 

This made Thea snort, remembering how not too long ago in the hour had she said the very same thing. Well, these two seemed to be two peas in a pod. Best of luck to them. 

 

“Emma! So glad to finally have you home!” Freya greeted in delight, bringing her into a warm embrace whilst pressing wet smooches to her cheek. Emma blushed widely, her eyes lingering over to Thea’s in endearment before she shared the same exchange with Peter, Jonas’s father. 

 

They were so enamoured by each other. Emma’s eyes never left Thea and Thea’s hand never left Emma. Emma had grown out her hair again, it was still short and her fringe was curly and soft looking. Jonas only remembers her being a good kisser but now that he was thinking about it, he’d also remembered Isak mentioning that she’d follow Sonja, Even’s ex-girlfriend, everywhere. Emma’s comment that outed Isak was probably her acting on her own internalized homophobia. She had always been an object of pleasure to men, she’d been passed from Yousef, to Isak, himself and Penetrator Chris. Knowing Thea though, she’d probably become Emma’s safe haven, an opportunity to explore without judgement. (Go, Thea.) Thea was in no way taking Jonas’s leftovers. Thea didn’t look at Emma that way, Emma may have been a year older but she was Thea’s everything. Judging by the way they behaved with each other, Jonas had realised that just like Isak, Emma had matured and learnt from her mistakes. That doesn’t mean that he’d stop keeping an eye on her though. The last thing he’d want was a repeat of what had happened with Isak and Even when they were back in their second year. 

 

“So how’s Nissen, Thea?”

Thea chuckled and squeezed Emma. 

 

“Much better now with Emma.” 

Thea’s eyes locked with Emma, they gazed at each before breaking into a giggle.

 

Ah, to be young and in love.

 

“You two are absolutely adorable together” Freya beamed, “Don’t you think, Jonas?” 

Jonas almost choked on his Corona at the mention of his name, flashbacks filling his mind of when he’d once been the one sitting next to Emma. 

 

“A-absolutely, Mamma.” He smiled warmly at Thea. He was really happy for her, everyone needs someone to keep them warm in this dreary weather. Everyone except him. 

They’d decided to have tacos for dinner, this was Thea and Jonas’s favourite food (after kebabs of course). The atmosphere was warm and Jonas could feel himself easing back into the familiarity of being around his family again. Jonas knew that sooner or later he’d have to come to terms with the fact that Freddy was gone and he’d have to be apart of the family again. He could only hide behind his university excuses for so long. You see, his parents weren’t stupid, they’re not like Isak or Eva’s parents who aren’t present. They’re all very close and continuously depend on each other, so why was it that Jonas was so insistent on peeling himself away from everyone else? 

His parents had noticed this but they also chose not to push Jonas. Since they were a close family, they knew he’d come to them eventually. They’d even offered him counselling to help him cope with the passing of Freddy, but Jonas simply shrugged his shoulders and smiled sadly. He was an adult now, he didn’t have time to go to therapy to cry over the death of a dog.

  
He’d constantly been a shoulder to cry on for everyone and now that his shoulder was gone, he was feeling a little helpless. Seeing Emma with Thea had inspired him, maybe it was time for him to open up to his parents again, the last thing he’d want is for them to worry and they probably were considering the fact that he’d been extremely M.I.A with them during the duration of his very first semester at University. 

 

Jonas was now washing up slowly in the kitchen, ensuring every dish was cleant with precision and care, lately he’d been in one of those moods where he was constantly spacing out, thinking about everything and nothing. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he dropped the plate he was scrubbing so sincerely when he heard Emma say his name.

  
“Jonas.”

“Hey….Emma.”

“Jonas you don’t need to act like this. I’ve changed, I promise!”

 

He sighed and rinsed of the plate and stacked it before facing Emma, arms folded, leaning against the kitchen counter. 

 

“Have you though? You hurt Isak and then you left me without explanation for Penetrator Chris. What am I supposed to believe, Emma, the proof is in the pudding.”

 

“Thea, believe Thea. That girl…” Emma stopped and looked down with rosy cheeks and  a slowly forming grin. “Thea is special, Jonas. I promise, I’d never do anything to hurt her. I realise now why I jumped from guy to guy. It was because I was never satisfied, I was constantly trying to find something new but in the end I was never satisfied, but I understand why, now. It’s because I like girls, Jonas. Girls. I understand why I was so clingy and desperate for constant attention.”

 

Jonas tilted his head to crack his neck, looking at her while absorbing everything she’d said. She could be lying but she could also be telling the truth. Her explanation made some sense but he couldn’t suddenly drop everything and side with her, she’d hurt Isak, his very best friend, and Jonas would destroy the world if Isak were to ever get hurt again, he’d made sure Even was crystal clear with that. But everyone deserves a second chance or third chance.. Don’t they?

 

“One chance. I’m giving you ONE chance. If you fuck it up, you’re dead to us” He said with a tone that was stern but not threatening. He didn’t feel comfortable threatening girls. He didn’t feel comfortable threatening anyone. 

 

Jonas never made a decision without  psychoanalysing critically analysing every factor there was to the situation. She’d made valid points, she was young at the time and a lot can change in two years’ time.  He pat her on the shoulder to lead her outside to reassure Thea that he wasn’t about to steal her girlfriend right from under her nose. She knew how popular Jonas was is in High School.

 

“Emma, remember that you’re always welcome here,” Peter said 

Emma’s farewell was long dragged out and it was getting late and Jonas was started to get annoyed. It’s not that he wasn’t happy that everyone was getting along, in fact, he was over the moon. Jealousy was what he’d felt more than anything. Thea didn’t have to worry about her reputation. Jonas was the “only guy in Norway that went down on chicks.” He was this and he was that. 

 

“Jonas why don’t you make use of your license and drive Emma home, it’s quite late?” Freya asked. 

Jonas had drunk but he wasn’t tipsy or drunk, the drive wouldn’t be that long either. Funnily enough, he still remembered how to get to her place.

 

“I don’t see why a nice night drive would be an issue.” He grinned as Peter threw his car keys and Jonas caught them swiftly with ease, making Thea roll her eyes and Emma laugh. 

 

“Show-off” Thea muttered. 

 

They all climbed into the car and Jonas waited for the engine to heat up for turning the heat on in the car. Thea was currently in the backseat, tucked away safely under Emma’s arm who gazed down at her lovingly, stroking her cheek and lower lip, just like Mikael had done earlier that day. Jonas finally cleared his throat when they’d reached their destination.

“Thea, you’ll see her tomorrow. I think you should let her go before her mum bans her from ever seeing your face again”

Thea pouted making Emma smile. She ran her fingers through her hair one last time before kissing her sweetly before reluctantly getting out of the car, pulling Thea with her. 

 

“Goodnight, Jonas. Thanks for the ride” Emma said with a thumbs up. Jonas simply held his snapback and nodded, the same way he’d done with Even and Mikael. 

Thea made sure Emma had gotten in before hopping into the passenger's’ seat beside Jonas, sighing in content. Her smiled extended from one ear to the other and her cheeks were a rosy red. Jonas looked the same when he was happy as well. He was proud of Thea, while she hadn’t officially come out to their parents (Jonas realised she wasn’t into labels.) she’d had the balls to introduce Emma to the family and that was a big step. He only wished that he’d known sooner that his parents were, well, tolerant. He knew no one would judge him but their opinions of him would definitely change if he were to ever explore his sexuality and have a boyfriend. He’d no longer be “super cool.” 

 

“You know we can talk, right?” 

“Huh?” 

“We can talk, you can’t just stop talking to me just because you’re in Uni and I’ve got a girlfriend.”

 

He smiled and pat her head. 

“I can see that Emma’s persistence has rubbed off on you.”

“How do you know her anyway? You two seem pretty familiar with each other.”

“Are you sure you’d be able to stomach it. It’s quite a shocker.”

“You guys dated-”

“How’d you know that?” He asked, dumbfounded. He was responding like that a lot lately. 

“Jonas, I’m not stupid, I just figured, y’know?”

“It was only for a month.. And no one else knows, only you do, now. You have nothing to worry about.” 

“Hmm…” she hummed softly. 

“You look happy,” He said as he pulled back into the driveway of their home. “You deserve it.”

 

Thea got out of the car as Jonas locked it, clearly exhausted from their eventful evening and from being around Emma, it clearly made her giddy with excitement.

 

“Goodnight, Jojo” she smiled tiredly before dragging her body into the house.    
“Goodnight.”

 

Jonas did the same. He dragged himself to his room, lazily unbuttoning his shirt and peeling off his jeans before falling onto his bed with a heavy sigh. He’d have to start his report again at some point. 

 

He glanced over at the book on his table, his eyes and later his hands finding the folded napkin hidden under it.

 

“Please let it be you..” he muttered quietly as he unfolded it with care.

 

The heavens had smiled down on him.

Inside the napkin was a drawing of Jonas chewing on his pen with a number underneath it. 

Jonas decided to take a leap of faith and pulled his phone out, entering the number before opening up the section to text it.

  
  


**_HOPEFULLY MIKAEL is typing…._ **

**_HM:_ ** _ Hey, Eyebrows!  _

 

**_Jonas:_ ** _ Just as I suspected! Hi Mikael! _

 

**_Jonas:_ ** _ Wasn’t I supposed to text you first and figure out who you are first? _

 

**_Jonas:_ ** _ Also how did you get my number? _

 

**_Mikael:_ ** _ Even :/  He told me to wait until midnight but I’ve got class tomorrow at 8 and I didn’t want to wake up disappointed. _

 

**_Jonas:_ ** _ Disappointed? Why would you be disappointed? _

 

**_Mikael:_ ** _ Well, I’d be disappointed if I went through all that trouble to get ahold of you but you’d end up never getting the napkin. We wouldn’t be talking right now, would we? _

 

**_Jonas:_ ** _ Woah, slow down with the dramatics there.  _

 

**_Mikael:_ ** _ I’m a film student. You should probably get used to it.  _

 

**_Jonas:_ ** _ Don’t tell me _

 

**_Jonas:_ ** _ University of Oslo? _

 

**_Mikael:_ ** _ Smack bang, diggity dang you got it  _

 

**_Jonas:_ ** _ No way _

 

**_Jonas:_ ** _ Me too!!!  _

 

**_Jonas:_ ** _ What? We're you born in the 80s?  _

 

**_Mikael:_ ** _ For your information E.T. and Batman came out in the 80s _

 

**_Jonas:_ ** _ What’s your point?  _

 

**_Mikael:_ ** _ Rude _

 

**_Mikael:_ ** _ Here I am buying you 3 coffees  _

 

**_Mikael:_ ** _ Who drinks that much coffee in one sitting anyway? _

 

**_Jonas:_ ** _ The type of person of person writing a report on “moral capitalism” _

 

**_Jonas:_ ** _ There shouldn’t be a moral capitalism. _

 

**_Jonas:_ ** _ There shouldn’t be capitalism. Period _

 

**_Mikael:_ ** _ Good point. _

 

**_Mikael:_ ** _ Still need help with your report?  _

 

**_Jonas:_ ** _ Help? How can you help?  _

 

**_Mikael:_ ** _ I got an A in politics in High School. _

 

**_Mikael:_ ** _ Also, someone has to make sure you don't get ink poisoning. _

 

**_Jonas:_ ** _ Good point.  _

 

Jonas stopped for a second. For the first time, he wanted to say “yes.” He’d be lying if he said he didn’t want to jump into bed with him but that’s not the full reason. Maybe it was time for him to take help from others.  

 

**_Jonas:_ ** _ Would you mind?  _

 

**_Mikael:_ ** _ And get to spend an hour debating on politics with you? No in the slightest.  _

 

**_Jonas:_ ** _ Didn’t know we were that close already :’) _

 

**_Mikael:_ ** _ ;) _

 

Jonas laughed. This guy was funny. Maybe getting some help from a cute guy really wouldn’t hurt! 

**_Mikael:_ ** _ Tomorrow sound good? _

 

**_Mikael:_ ** _ 1pm at the Library opposite the social sciences building?  _

 

**_Jonas:_ ** _ Yup _

 

**_Mikael:_ ** _ Awesome  _

 

**_Mikael:_ ** _ It’s a date _

 

Jonas couldn’t help but find himself grin at the message. Mikael obviously didn’t mean it.. But what if he did? What if Jonas was about to go on his first date with… a boy?! 

 

**_Jonas:_ ** _ I guess it is ;) _

 

**_Mikael:_ ** _ I should head to bed. Gotta get some beauty sleep for our date tomorrow  _

 

**_Mikael:_ ** _ Goodnight Eyebrows _

 

**_Jonas:_ ** _ Goodnight, Mikael.  _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay~ So what did you lovelies think? I hope you guys liked it.
> 
> I'll be updating with preferably two chapters a week every weekend so stay tuned.
> 
> Also, if you lovelies want to interact I'm @slut4skam on twitter and @peavhesandfigs on tumblr.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys really like this! Please leave me feedback. Lots of love x


End file.
